godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla Neo: Kaiser Ghidorah
Bio After the Monster Zero War, KING GHIDORAH once more limped off into the cold depths of space, defeated by Earth’s monsters. But this time he had another trick up his giant, golden sleeves. One that would require time and patience…but if there was one thing the golden dragon knew how to do, it was wait… Astronaut Glenn was the first official ambassador to Planet X in the years following the war. Planet X was now leaderless and its military utterly spent, so the United Nations stepped in to form a small colony of Earthlings on X that would oversee its reconstruction (not unlike the aftermath of WWII) and its economic and political re-shaping. In exchange, goods and resources from Earth were provided. Glenn was known as a lot of things: a tactical wunderkind, a diplomat and one hell of a nice guy, but he was also notorious for being a lady’s man. Though he was heartbroken over the loss of Miss Namikawa, he had no shortage of comfort found on Planet X. After a year or so he took a wife, X-175B19, and became something of a celebrity on Earth…it was then all the more tragic when he was murdered in his home in California by anti-Xillian radicals. The killers were arrested, and X-175B19 returned to Planet X with nary an expression on her face. Perhaps the most tragic turn in this farcical tale is that X-175B19 bore a son not long after Glenn’s death. The newly appointed X Council wanted the Earthling-Xillian hybrid disposed of immediately, but the UN occupational higher-ups, aghast at the coldness of the council, demanded that the child be left the live a normal life. The council then asked the UN to take the boy, but the UN pointed out that his closest family was on X…not at all understanding that Xillians don’t really have families. Still, the council capitulated, and the boy was placed in the usual Xillian processing for younglings: education, conditioning and finally assignment to a task that he’ll perform until his body gives out and he’s incinerated. Of course, anyone reading this knows that this is not what happened. X-175B20(H) was an outcast, which, in Xillian society, is really, really saying something. The usual coldness that surrounded him was compounded since he wasn’t so much regarded with contempt as he was sort of like an object, such as a block of run-of-the-mill-gold, not really even worth acknowledging…and his human DNA screamed bloody murder at it all. He craved companionship and emotion, which got him into trouble, and it was only by the grace of the UN Occupation that he wasn’t eliminated in the first offense of emotional outburst (a bizarre incident involving a female Xillian). Eventually, the young man turned to the only friend he had: a little voice in his head. It whispered to him and coaxed him one way or another, to do strange and unexpected things. He began developing powers even, latent psychic abilities that allowed him to cause even more trouble. Finally he was placed on the outskirts of the city, a hydrogen-oxide retriever, his psychic abilities little more than a plaything and an extra pair of hands during work. Finally, one day, he just… Freaking. Snapped. He assaulted the co-workers he rarely saw and began a small rampage, destroying and pillaging work stations. The council had been waiting for this opportunity, and sent a platoon of soldiers to deal with him. In the ensuing firefight, X-175B20(H) escaped in a commandeered spacecraft. The UN Occupation wanted him brought in for trial and questioning, possibly some counseling and rehabilitation, but the council was glad to be rid of him and focused on other matters. The young man sped far past Jupiter and right into the asteroid belt, where he landed on a particularly large asteroid…that he found to be inhabited. A race of sentient invertebrates made of living metal existed deep in within the asteroid where there was some semblance of a planetary core, the last fragment of the planet that became the belt. They had limited technology left over from their once-great race, but the little voice told X-175B20(H) to stick around, maybe even help these "people"...they could be useful. Calling himself “The Regulator,” he helped them make great advances in technology thanks to his ship and to his own brilliant mind and abilities. The Kilaaks, as they called themselves, praised him as a hero and did almost anything he commanded. He convinced them to fashion their crude exoskeletons into sultry and appealing (and fully-functional) tech-bodies based on Xillian females. Years passed…decades even. The Regulator barely aged, and his army was growing. It was when his fleet of Kilaak ships was completed that he set his plan in motion: a great play, a grand drama with no point or purpose but to make himself known throughout the universe. All the while, that little voice plucked away at him… After attacking Planet X, crippling its infrastructure and cutting off its communications, he stole a massive amount of mind-control tech from the MZ War days, and headed straight for Earth. What followed was the greatest war in the history of the galaxy; monsters fought monsters, human fought kilaak, and all the while the Regulator laughed and clapped at what he had wrought. Finally, the little voice became a great voice, and after battling Ozaki, he declared that it was time that the battle of the Kaisers would be taken to a new level; the voice was KING GHIDORAH’s, who had, over decades, prolonged his life and increased his power, and now that power erupted and turned him into MONSTER X! X fought Godzilla to a standstill, and then tried to compound his power into one final attack, but then found himself frozen in mid-air…a fireball filled the sky, and his body was engulfed in it…King Ghidorah’s plan had come to fruition, and Ghidorah augmented his own power with X’s to become KAISER GHIDORAH! Abilities/Aspects * - Hyper Gravity Beams * - Burning body like a miniature sun * - Shockwaves powerful enough to knock monsters hundreds of yards away External Links *Godzilla Neo - KEIZER GHIDORAH Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art